Once Upon A Time
by GoddessLuu
Summary: Ten years ago, in the summer of 03, James Rave Cute went missing and was presumed dead. Now, ten years later, a mysterious man has photographs that prove otherwise. Is Rave really still alive? Where has he been this whole time? And what happens when Edd is the next target? Nave/Nathames and Kevedd Police AU HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Preview Chapter One for a fic I'm working on.**

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d

Rave belongs to KiraKurry

Jourdon belongs to me

* * *

Summer haze and stolen kisses, a peaceful wonderful time that just never seemed to end. Of course with Rave's perpetual anger and Nat's constant teasing, it was never dull. While other things happened, should Kevin or Edd or anyone else for that matter need something to do, they'd just listen for the shouting and follow it. If anything, Nathan was a persistent bastard.

But... all good things come to an end.

_Breaking news!_

_Recent string of kidnappings claims another victim. A local, James Cute, stolen from the very streets!_

The man hunt lasted for months, Kevin and Nat searching around in every free instance they had in some hope of returning the lost teenager home. The only thing to lead them on was a black van sighted by the only person near Rave at the time, Jourdon Kaide, who had tried to make a dash for him, but was down the block when she saw the van drive off with him. Police questioned everyone from the witness to his friends parents. Nothing. No one found a single trace of the male.

Eight months later a body was recovered. Mangled and almost completely unrecognisable, the similarities in size and age allowed the police to deem the case a homicide.

The town of Peach Creek quieted, but no one forgot.

~.~.~

**Ten years later**

"Sir, sir put the gun down." Police had been called to a hostage situation at a local bakery of all places. The man with the gun had a record of instability and was likely in another fit rather than seeking to harm someone. Incoherent babbling left the man and finally, Kevin Barr told them all to put their weapons down as he headed in to the epicentre. When things like this happened and nothing was resolved, he figured the best course of action would be to just go in himself and try to talk reason, or at least calm the man down.

Eddward Vincent, star reporter for the city's most important news broadcasters, had his camera men focus in on Kevin walking into the bakery.

Kevin put his weapon on the floor and put his hands in the air. "Hey now... hey, can we talk?" He tried, the gunman seemed tense but curious and lowered his weapon. "That's better... alright... now everyone's scared, see? Why don't we just let them leave? No one gets hurt." The thought seemed to rile the man some, he swung the gun around like an infant with little control over his arms, only making loud noises, no words.

"H-hey! Hey, it's okay. We don't want anyone to get hurt, is it okay if they leave? I'll stay here if you want, and they can go." Kevin suggested, carefully ushering people up one by one and watching to make sure that the man wouldn't start firing. Once the place had been cleared, he convinced the man to let go of the gun and walk out with him. The story became one of Kevin Barr's greatest successes.

After such a day, Kevin left the station with Nat next to him, chatting and groaning about the day.

"It wasn't all that bad. Edd was there." Nat grinned.

Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Here we go... Nat, he was just doing his job. It's not in any way an advance."

"A guy can dream, can't he?" The two laughed together.

"A dream's all you're gonna get!"

"Well then my dreams are coming true, here comes the little cutie now."

Edd was coming, rather quickly at that, but it didn't seem like he was headed for them, rather, he was running away from someone. A man in black, pointing a gun at him and shouting after him. The sight was enough to put both officers into a wary state, drawing their weapons.

"Edd! Get behind us!" Kevin barked, the lanky boy quickly obeyed, taking refuge behind his old friends.

The man finally caught up, still brandishing his weapon and refusing to reveal his face. "Officer's, that boy has stolen from me." His voice was low, gruff, familiar, but neither male could place it.

"Did he?" Nat raised a brow, Kevin glancing back at Edd to see the pleading look he wore.

"It's important! I h-had to take it! It's regarding a past case that-"

"Lies, all lies, I was walking back from having a few pictures developed and this boy came along and snatched them from my hands. They're my personal belongings, I merely desire to have them back." The man seemed to shrug the whole thing off.

"Did you take them?" Kevin frowned.

"W-well yes but..." Edd handed one of the photo's up and gave it to Kevin.

"Oh fuck... Nat... you're gonna want to see this." Kevin was nearly breathless, stunned and a terrified heat filling him.

"What's- holy shit! That's-!" Nat turned to the man, cocking the gun. "Alright where-" But the man had taken off when he realised things were only going down hill.

"I know it's theft..." Edd began. "But I was behind him to get photos developed and I saw it and... I just had to grab them and bring them to you... it's incredible."

The pictures in question had a bunch of people sitting around, none of them looked happy, some looked malnourished, in fact almost all of them did. Right in the middle of the picture sat the most familiar face... One they hadn't seen in over ten years. The familiar, brooding gaze of James Rave Cute now seemed empty and void of life, ten years of captivity, of people believing him to be dead. Though no one's shock and confusion matched Nat's. It burned in him, not only anger but desire to see his lost friend again.

"Edd, what store was this developed at?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaah fuck researching police process, I'm giddy to get things rollin'~**

* * *

**Ten years ago...**

His head hurt, the faint memory of chloroform still buzzed around and made his body ache, but that wasn't even close to comparing with the intense, burning pain that came from his left shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to touch it, Rave's arms heavy against the pathetic excuse for a bed beneath him. Muffled voices and blurred figures could be heard, still waking up, everything was spotty and hard to see.

"He's not strong enough to be a serving slave, he's too thin! I say we put him in with the pleasure slaves!"

"We have a demand for server's, not enough for pleasers, besides we have a surplus of pleasers and extra of those to boot. It makes more sense to put him with the Server's than the Pleaser's because he'll get us more money that way!"

"Look at that face, he stands on the line of feminine that some clients would pay a fortune to obtain!"

"I run this business! I say he's a Server and that's final!"

"You're going to regret that."

"I can change his ranking if it suits profit, so don't worry."

The bickering of the two men is what finally brought him to reality. He'd been kidnapped. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, but he dare not show it. He moved to speak up, but his throat hurt so badly he thought they'd done something to his voice.

"Oh hey, precious here is awake." The taller of the two spoke up.

"Let... me go..." Rave's voice was a low hiss, a tired glare to match, the lack of threatening aura made both his captors laugh.

"Precious wants us to let him go~" The slightly smaller man said.

"Isn't he just cute, Greg? I mean really, all of him is just so..."

"Precious?"

They shared another laugh. "I still think we should put him in with the Pleaser's." Greg tried.

"Enough of that. Activate the tracker and put him in the warehouse with the Server's."

"Understood, Matt." Greg moved to a computer beside the bed and messed around with it for a few moments, Rave's shoulder lit up, burning and aching twice as much now, enough to cause him to cry out from the pain. With him occupied, Greg returned to Rave's side, ushering him up and out of the room. Of course the boy wouldn't go without a fight, squirming and swearing up and down the corridor.

"Stay still, kid, you're just making shit worse."

"Like hell I will, fuckface!" He snapped, thrashing again. They were outside for only a brief moment before being ushered into a new building filled with men shackled to the ground, they looked malnourished and the place had fecal matter all over the floor, some of it was vomit too, the squeaking of rats could be heard amongst the groaning of men and women forced into this place. He was led over to an empty space, his ankle shackled to the ground and Greg moved away. Rave would not see daylight or water for several days.

~.~.~

"So the man is a regular here?" Kevin asked the poor worker at the photo developing counter.

"I think so... yes... the pictures on that camera weren't that old... at least that's what he said but he could have lied, though the camera was one of the newer models for disposables and had the manufacturing date set to last year..." She said, trying to be helpful.

"Do you know the man's name?"

"A-ah... Daniel Jacobs, we also have his phone number... which is required to be given so we can contact him when the photos are done..."

"Can we have that number?"

The poor girl went through the list and pulled up his number up, Kevin quickly copied it down right as Nat came up behind him. "The footage didn't help much, security camera only caught the back of his head. Did you get anything?"

"Yeah... the guy's name and phone number." Kevin smirked.

"Dammit... you always find the good stuff, man this isn't fair. When is that Barr luck gonna rub off?"

"You're just not trying hard enough." He laughed, thanking the woman and heading out of the store. "So sometime from last year to this passed week is when those photo's were taken... there's a chance he's dead... though I doubt it, as he's been alive this long."

"I guess all we can do now is track down that number and question the man who took these." Nat sighed.

"What's up with you, you're more antsy than usual." Kevin observed, unlocking the car.

"I'm just... eager, I guess, I mean... after all these years, he's still alive... I just miss him, y'know?"

"Who's the one with the crush now?" Kevin teased, trying to make his best friend smile.

It worked, a light smirk was cracked at Nat's expense. "Crushin' and proud, bro. You however need to step up your game and snatch that little cutie before someone else beats ya to it."

"Yeah, whatever, man." He snorted, driving back to the station.

Within hours they had the call history of Daniel Jacobs, tracking him down would be easy, as he'd foolishly used his home phone to call in the photos and everything else for that matter. Before the invasion could even be assigned, Nat was out the door with Kevin in tow, he wasn't letting anyone else have this one, not that anyone else really cared enough to take it from him. Warrant or no, he'd get answers from Daniel if it killed him. Of course... knocking never hurt. Immediately they got a reply, the door opening.

"Can I help you, officer's?" The man asked, upon hearing his voice, both men knew it was him.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions regarding a few questionable pictures." Kevin began.

"Why? Have I done anything wrong?"

"You might have. Just answer the questions and we'll be on our way."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"No but-"

"Then I don't have to answer."

Nat was the first to move, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the wall inside his house. "You'll answer the damn questions. Got it?!"

He swallowed, nodding.

"Good. Where were those pictures taken?"

"I don't-"

"Answer the question." Kevin sighed, prying his friend off the man.

"About a year ago at a showcase for goods. I don't remember the 'company' in question, o-or where the showcase was, but they rent servants and pleasure slaves to the wealthy. I took pictures for a friend who was considering renting one out but forgot the camera in my basement and decided to get them developed now."

"... Fuck... he's in a trafficking ring..." Kevin swore, Nat was far too stunned to even breathe. "You are an accessory to crime, we are arresting you for withholding important information." Cuffs were around his wrists, Miranda rights read, and the whole time Nat didn't move from his spot until Kevin snapped him out of it long enough to get him to walk to the car.

"Trafficking ring..." Nat's voice barely a whisper.

"Guess that means we have to go to Kaide for more info... think she'll know?" Kevin sighed, sirens on and driving off.

"... fuck... fuck this isn't... and it's a whole ring, this thing is huge!"

"Nat, calm down, we'll get him and everyone else out of there. We'll go see Jourdon, see if she knows anything."

All he could do was nod, fear filling his head as his imagination took him to terrifying places.


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally get to use Jourdon in this fiiiic! I love my OC she's kinda bitchy and a huuuuge trouble maker. I love her to bits.**

* * *

Kaide had gotten into quite a bit of trouble growing up, in and out of prison for drug dealing and possession of illegal substances. Though, that didn't keep her out of loop with her friends. Most of the time she could be found in the slums, black markets, and always with intel. She wasn't the most orthodox way of getting information, but she was reliable with her sources. Her usefulness was kept quiet so as not to chase people off who might trust her. This meant that the two cops would have to come up to her off the clock and unarmed.

"I'm a little busy, fella's what do you need?" Jourdon sighed, bright red hair falling loosely in curls to her mid back. She had several men at her disposal, moving boxes of undetermined items in and out of the small building.

"Jourdon, we need to ask you a few things on a trafficking ring." Kevin responded, frowning at the men working.

"No can do, boys, today is no good." She sighed, barking orders at someone in another language, likely German by the sound of it.

"It's important!"

"It's always important. I'll give it to you when I'm not busy!"

"When's that?"

"Next week."

Kevin groaned and Nat stepped up to give it a shot. "Jo, it's about Rave." Instantly she froze, honey eyes going wide.

"W..hat?"

"He's alive. We think a trafficking ring got a hold of him."

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before barking one last order at the men. "Raus!" She shouted, all the men darted out of the building immediately, she turned abruptly, tying her long hair up into a ponytail. "This had better be for real." She said, voice stern.

"We're serious. Edd stumbled across pictures. They're absolutely him." Kevin handed Jourdon one of them, she about looked ready to cry.

"Trafficking ring you said? That's a bit vague, I know at least five that operate within the city, they're a little tricky to get a hold of... the bosses of these places are super hush hush..."

"The guy who had these developed told us they had two different kinds of slaves. Ones for pleasure and ones for serving. He said these were taken at a showcase." Nat explained, watching Jourdon's features change.

"I know of those guys... pretty famous crew, only sell top price and they don't even sell, they rent. That way they never lose goods until someone dies and they take very, very good care of clean up. It's really like... prostitution. You get them for a certain amount of time, and then they return. These guys are very careful with their 'merchandise' I've never even been able to get close to one of the slaves let alone anyone who works there..." She frowned. "Unfortunately that's about all I know, these guys are super slippery. If you're looking for them you'll have to wait for a showcase, only regulars know how to find them when they're not advertising..."

"What about the kind of people they look for? Maybe we could send in someone as bait." Nat suggested.

"No good... as far as I know, they only go for the guys and girls that can't fight back. Scrawny ones." Jourdon shrugged.

"Thanks anyway, Kaide." Nat sighed. "We'll let you know if we find anything."

"Thanks a ton, Goldberg." She smiled. "Hope you're the first one to see him."

~.~.~

It was dark, cold, smelly, but he'd grown so used to it that all he really could do was lay there and pretend he was dead. They never fell for it, but there had been so many close calls, his acting had improved greatly. Right now, he didn't feel like doing anything besides sitting there in the same, miserable dump he'd been in for the passed ten years. He'd made a few friends that had come and gone, friends being a loose term. He'd been switched back and forth between Server and Pleaser for most of his life. He didn't know that help was likely on its way. He'd given up hope, but never forgotten. No, James couldn't forget. He wouldn't be able to. He remembered that day with both regret and absolute hate.

He'd been walking home, the drama club having let out after school. Kaide was there, behind him about a block or so, she'd probably gotten out of dance practice that afternoon, not like he cared either way what she did but he still remembered her being there. He was sort of reflecting on the passed few weeks. Encounters with Nat, bickering with him, disgusted over his fawning over his best friend and the nerdy kid he had a crush on. He wasn't sure if it sickened him or made him more attractive. Thoughts like that sent a bitter blush up through his face and he scolded himself for it. In no way shape or form did Rave see Nathan Goldberg as attractive.

Nope.

Not ever.

It was impossible!

And yet...

He found himself going out of his way for his company, betraying his brain to see him. In fact, he was on his way now, bored and without anything to do. Besides... he liked bickering with him. It was annoying, but also kinda funny.

That's when the van pulled up. The original routine of 'hey kid help me find my dog' began, not like Rave was stupid enough to fall for it. He glared and attempted to keep walking, but they grabbed hold of him and pulled him in. Rave remembered fighting, hearing Jourdon frantically calling after him, but eventually, cloth covered his nose and mouth and the van sped off. He was out in minutes.

He hated Greg and Matt for bringing him here, for making him this... disgusting, filthy, vile creature. For taking him from home, from his life, friends, possible romantic interest! No, bad Rave! He's not like that.

He's probably forgotten all about you by now.

~.~.~

In truth, Nathan never did stop thinking about him, there was no time to forget. The reason he'd become a cop was because of what happened to Rave. It was almost laughable how the moody teenager controlled his life so much, even after he wasn't around. Sure he and Kevin would joke that he was whipped but... it was painful. A close friend ripped off the street, someone he saw daily suddenly missing.

And that body...

He must have looked at the pictures of the mangled, dead body for hours every day, feeling just as dead as that poor human looked. He knew that no one else was better off either. Edd went into this weird depressive state and stopped talking to everyone for two years. Kevin was even thrown off, quitting every sports team he was on and taking up the filthy habit of smoking. Jonny went even crazier, Nazz seemed bent out of shape and just withdrew, only speaking with Nat and Kevin most days. Jimmy and Sarah went into their own little world, pretending things were okay. The two remaining Ed's tried to carry on, but even their scams started becoming scarce.

Though no one would disagree that Nat took it the hardest. For a while he disappeared, most thought it was fine for him to do so, he had everything he could need really, so why bother stepping out when the only thing out there was painful reminders and depressing air? No, he'd stay inside.

When I wrote earlier that the entire town of Peach Creek just went quiet... I didn't mean that everyone relaxed. I meant everyone was damaged. So damaged that not a single person could go a day without having some sort of reminder. While it seemed strange that only one boy would destroy a community... it was true. Someone knew someone who wasn't the same, and even those without a connection were affected by the air that seemed to die with Rave.

So to Nat, finding out that the boy he'd invested most of his life into, was alive after all... was both redeeming and damning. On one hand, he felt so guilty that he'd given up on him. On the other, he was so fucking happy that he'd get to see him, hold him, possibly pick up where they left off. Not in conversation or activity, but in relationship. The day he disappeared was a huge day for Nat because he felt like it was a sign. He was going to try to elaborate on his feelings for the brooding boy, but when he was kidnapped, there was nothing for him to say to anyone... and now... now he saw it as a roadblock.

A princess waiting for her knight, if you will.

It was a week later that Jourdon called back, reaching Nat before Kevin.

"Showcase opening up this weekend. Be ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really getting into this, I have everything planned out I think. I like this story a lot as Nave and Kevedd are my biggest OTPs at the moment! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

The showcase was every bit as… disgusting as they would have imagined. Kevin and Nat snuck in as interested guests, Jourdon managed to sneak them in but disappeared so she wouldn't be pinned with their interference. The 'merchandise' was highly undernourished, skin and bones crammed into rags that didn't fit most of them. Rave was not seen among the crowd of slaves, this was not good. This really was their only shot to get close enough to, first, rescue him, and second, free the others.

"I don't see him…" Kevin hissed.

"I don't either… we sure Jo got the right place?" Nat responded.

"She seemed very sure…"

They were abruptly interrupted by a loud voice over the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the 15th biennial showcase!" The Man on the speaker waited for applause to die down. "As usual, we will be presenting our best servants for auction! However. This year it's a special occasion! Instead of sending our best out for rent, we'll be selling them, permanently! Get ready! Here we go!"

The first few stepped out, names and slave types read off, the bids went as high as ten thousand dollars before the first one went. About thirty minutes into the auction, a new face was shoved out, Kevin and Nat gave each other a shocked look as Rave took the stage, looking bitter as ever and stubbornly refusing to walk, only resulting in a painful shock with the cattle prod to get him moving.

The bids were crazy high! They kept going higher and higher until-

"One million dollars!" Nat practically had to scream over everyone and suddenly things went silent, Rave didn't look up, bitterly glaring at his feet as the other's before him had.

"A-ah… going once… going twice… s-sold to the newcomer." The man on the mic was shocked. Rave was quickly ushered off stage and quickly delivered to Nat.

"Alright, since you're so eager. You'll have to pay up front though." It was meant to be a joke but regardless he took it pretty seriously, as did Kevin, and the two grabbed hold of their friend and bolted.

"H-hey! Get back here!" There were guards on them quickly, but they managed to slip right under them and headed for the door.

"The hell?! Are you two fucking craz- oh holy hell…" Rave's rant stopped halfway as he finally recognized who had him.

"Nice to see you too, Princess, mind helping us get out of here?!" Nat piped.

"Don't fucking call me that!" He snapped back. "Take a right."

Obeying quickly they saw the opening and took it, people yelling behind them. "Get back here! Thieves!"

Kevin nearly broke the door off opening it so quickly, Nat threw Rave inside and crawled in next to him while Kevin scrambled for the front seat. They were gaining and of course, as all cliches go, the car wouldn't start.

"Dammit, this isn't happening!" Kevin swore, continuing to try to quickly start it up. "It won't budge!"

"Keep trying!" Nat urged.

"You mean you dumshits came to get me in a fucking busted car?!" Rave snapped.

"It was working when we got here okay?!" Kevin groaned, continuing to try the ignition before finally, finally it started.

"Thank god!" Nat let out a sigh of relief.

"While I'm glad you two fucking moron's are pleased, I fucking suggest you DRIVE!" Rave hissed, sending Kevin for a loop and he slammed the gas, speeding out of there just before the angry mob had managed to get close enough.

"Finally… that was so close…" Kevin was still breathing heavy.

"Did you two even fucking plan this? I think you two assholes just winged this fucking thin-" He was cut off abruptly by Nat's lips against his, quickly Rave shoved the other male off him. "The fuck, Goldberg?!" He hissed.

Of course, rather than be offended, Nat just laughed. "Nothin', I'm just happy to see you." He grinned at the blush that spread across Rave's face, despite the glare that continued to adorn it.

"Shut up, Goldberg…" He muttered.

"Now that's a sound I missed." Kevin laughed. "Good to have you back."

"Not for long, they have a tracker inside every fucking servant." Rave huffed. "You clearly didn't do any fucking research."

"...Well no… the moment we saw pictures of you we went straight to Kaide and asked if she knew anything." Nat spoke up.

"... Pictures?" Rave frowned.

"Something with you and a bunch of others at a table… either way when Edd brought them to us we had to go find out if Jourdon knew anything, since she's kind of mixed in with everything bad for our sakes."

"Edd and Kaide?" Rave repeated. "Man it's been a fucking long time… Didn't realise everyone was so fucking eager to stay together. So what the hell took you all so long to fucking find me?"

Both Kevin and Nat went silent. Kevin was afraid saying it would upset Nat and Nat was worried he might look too sappy, there's only so much sap one can load on before you start to lose your edge.

"Did you just fucking forget about me?"

"No." Kevin sighed.

"Then what-"

"We thought you were dead."

"Huh?"

"We thought you had died. After you disappeared, they found a body and… the police could only identify age and height, and it was close enough to you that they said it was you and… we thought you were dead…"

"Oh." And that's really all Rave could say, as Nat hadn't spoken up since Kevin started talking. He wasn't used to him being so quiet, then again, he didn't know if the others had changed since he'd been gone. "Well I'm not. Takes a lot more to kill me." Sailor mouth subdued in favour of trying to cheer Nat up, it rather pissed Rave off that he wouldn't fucking smile.

"We're so glad you're okay… or… well not okay, but alive. Everyone's gonna be so happy to see you." Kevin added.

"You still talk to everyone?"

"Mostly, haven't seen much of Johnny or Plank, still see Nazz from time to time, Rolf went back to his country and I see him during the summer… Jourdon lives in the city and Edd lives next door to me." Kevin relayed.

"Still hasn't kissed the little dork~" Nat teased.

"Shut up, Nat, you're being a pest."

"I'm the best pest you'll ever meet!" He grinned.

"How is Edd anyway?" Rave asked.

"Still seeing the other two dorks." Kevin laughed. "Luckily I don't have to put up with them. Edd's made quite the name for himself, a tv reporter."

"Not fucking surprised, he'd be a damn great reporter." Rave snorted.

"He is. Now, we heading to the station, my house, or Nat's?"

"Mine!" Nat blurted.

"Fuck no, Goldberg, I'm not living with you!" Rave hissed.

"Pleeeaaaaase?" He whined.

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?" He was clinging to Rave in the back seat.

"Goldberg! Get the fuck off me! I fucking said no!"

"PleeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEaaaaase?"

"FINE! Fine, I'll stay in your house! Just get the fuck off me!"

Nat grinned and sat up. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, don't get too fucking excited." He huffed.

Kevin pulled up to Nat's house. "We'll have to get you some clothes and such, maybe take you shopping tomorrow. I'll grab Edd if that'd make you feel better, since Nat and I have to work on freeing the others."

Rave nodded. "That'd work…" He wasn't too keen on people paying for him, but he didn't have much of a choice. He got out of the car, Nat right behind him, and watched as Kevin drove away. He was still in a daze. After ten years he was finally free, it finally sank in that he was free. The emotions were raging within, happiness, relief, fear… all of it pushed over the edge and he became numb, but happy, it was only when Nat gingerly took hold of his hand did he regain feeling again.

"Let's go inside yeah? Get you something to eat… whatever you want." He smiled and Rave just stood there speechless before nodding and following him in.

Neither heard the small beeping from Rave's shoulder.

~.~.~

Kevin filled the report and drove home, it'd been a long day and the emotions were probably getting to everyone. Returning home would be nice, when he pulled up to his two story house, he noticed that Edd was home. Would it be rude to go say hi? No… no he decided that today was special and that Edd deserved to know. He locked his car and headed over to Edd's house, ringing the doorbell.

"Greetings, Kevin, it's wonderful to see you, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Edd's smile was contagious. The gap in his teeth showing clearly and Kevin smiled with him.

"I figured I'd come by, tell you what's going on, invite you over for dinner. It's been a while and I kinda miss hanging out with you." The redhead shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"Oh! That's very kind of you, I gladly accept!" Double D stepped out of his house and locked the front door. "You seem rather exhausted."

"I am, today was… very interesting, so I hope you don't mind that I order pizza instead of cooking."

"No! Not at all! Whatever suits you best, Kevin, I'm happy with whatever you're good with." There was that smile again.

"Awesome, come on over and I'll tell you what happened." He smiled and started walking him over to his house, once inside he made a quick call for pizza.

"So what's this all about then?" Edd asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"We went to retrieve Rave today." Kevin replied, sitting next to him.

"What?! You did?! Where is he?! What happened?!"

"He's with Nat at his place. We went to a showcase for the place that sells them, Nat did something stupid to get him to come over, and they chased us. We did get away but… y'know it was close. Now we just have to work on shutting them down, now that we have Rave we should be able to get things done faster."

"That's incredible, Kevin! I'm so pleased." Edd smiled. "We all missed him so much."

"You'll be seeing him tomorrow, he needs clothes and such and since Nat and I have to work this case we volunteered you, I hope that's okay… I should have asked…"

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry, I'm more than happy to do my part and help out." Edd clasped his hands together. "I'm proud of the both of you for going to get him. I'm sure Nat's driving him up the wall about now." He laughed.

"Heh… probably." Kevin smiled. "Y'know I always kinda liked spending time with you."

"I'm flattered, but you didn't exactly make an attempt when we were younger." Edd teased.

"I thought you were annoying then." Kevin grinned. "Little know-it-all in the corner with a dweeb and an idiot? I had no reason to really like you much."

"Like you were any better, mister!" Edd mused. "You were a right bully to all three of us."

"Heeeey, I apologised!"

"And you were readily forgiven. Even Eddy was pleased once everyone had accepted us."

"Yeah he wasn't so bad… after that whole thing with his brother… I felt bad, guess I kinda understood why he was so obnoxious, trying to live in the shadow of a brother who hurt him so much." Kevin shrugged. "He's still annoying but I'll live."

"Well put! Eddy can be a bother but he does mean well." Double D smiled at memories of his greedy friend's antics.

"I don't wanna talk about that dork." Kevin sighed. "Back to my point, I like spending time with you, we should do it more."

"I agree, that'd be quite the treat." Edd's smile resurfaced, that bright one that sent Kevin smiling along.

"Damn, why do you gotta be so cute?"

"P-pardon?!"

"Ack! Sorry…" Kevin laughed, rubbing his neck. "Shoulda said something else."

"You think I'm cute?"

"For the most part, I suppose. I just like seeing you smile."

"Kevin Barr, are you flirting with me?"

Badly flirting… He thought with a sigh. "Not really, thinking out loud mostly."

"Well I'm flattered you think I'm cute…" Edd's face had gone pink.

"A-anyway… what have you been up to besides covering police business?" Kevin coughed, changing the subject.

"Nothing really, though I suspect I'll be doing a piece on that trafficking ring that had Rave."

"Keep him out of the picture though, okay? He doesn't need more to worry about, I think camera's would make it worse."

Edd nodded. "Yes, I understand, I'll leave him out of it."

The pizza arrived and the two spent dinner talking and laughing about the things they'd been dealing with lately, relating them to stuff from their past and in general enjoying each other's company. Dinner came to an end and Edd decided it was time to leave, bidding Kevin goodnight, he stepped out and headed back to his home. He noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye, but shook it off as nothing as he entered his house.

A black van sat on the corner of the street, motor running and not moving.

* * *

**Two cliffhangers in one chapter. I'm an evil evil little goddess aren't I~?**

**Thanks again for reading you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little sweet and a little bitter for you today, possibly another chapter if I can manage! I'm thinking I'll start another side Kevedd story. Have you ever thought about how cute Fem!Kev x Edd is?! Goodness I have! I'm doing this nooooow uuuuugh.**

**Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The dark of evening was more of a welcome blanket than anything else, Rave, who'd finally settled down, had fallen asleep upon contact with Nat's bed, thought the teal haired male wouldn't dare tell the sleeping beauty that it was the only bed in the house for fear of Rave forfeiting it for the couch. No, Nat figured he'd slept ten years in a safe, warm bed, and now he was more than happy to pass up the spot for the possibly traumatised male. It was around three in the morning, Nat was sitting next to Rave in a chair, his head had fallen over and rested on his arms on the covers. He wasn't about to leave Rave alone, not when he'd just gotten him back. The bed began rocking in a weird way that caused squeaking and Nat to wake abruptly. Groggy, he rubbed sleep out of his eyes and watched as Rave squirmed, thrashed about in the sheets really, whimpering in his sleep. Worried, Nat crawled up over him, trying to get the frantic shaking to stop.

Putting his hand gently on his shoulder, he tried calling for him. Rave did wake, now screaming louder. It was as shrill as he could get while still being audible. It was a fight or flight response that clawed at Nat's face, leaving red marks and spots of blood.

"James! James calm down, you're okay!" He pleaded, grabbing at his wrists.

"Get off me! Get off!" Rave shrieked in response. "Leave me alone! I wanna go home!" The lack of swearing was first, odd, second, very worrying.

Finally, Nat pulled his arms up under Rave's body, one arm circling around his waist, the other on the back of his head. Nat pulled the squirming, frightened boy up against him and waited it out, watching the pillow below. Slowly, the squirming slowed to a stop and all that was left were tiny sobs and fists bunching up his shirt.

"It's okay…" Nat repeated the words over and over, letting Rave cry it out on his shoulder. "You're safe now. I won't let them take you back okay?" It felt like comforting a child but, fuck, he wanted nothing more than to stay that way. He liked the feeling of Rave depending on him, hanging off his clothes to calm his fears and even through the sobs and whimpers he thought no less of the thin boy. In Nat's mind, Rave had every single right to cry, ten years of fear and built up frustration unleashing itself on Nat, and he did not care. He'd be the punching bag if it meant Rave would end up okay.

Once the sobs subsided, Nat lowered him back to the bed, still hovering above him, a light, tired smile playing on his lips. "See? You're okay. I promise."

After a moment of silence and confused staring, Rave responded. "Why are you even doing all this? What's the point? I've been gone so long… so why do you still care?"

A laugh turned into a yawn and he pressed his forehead against the warm, sweat covered forehead of James Cute, smiling more when their noses touched.

"Cuz you're too cute for me not to care." He teased lightly. "And I missed you."

"I'm not even the same fucking person…" He sniffed, slightly irritated.

"I know, you're still just as amazing as the day you were taken." Nat responded. Fuck it, he was too tired to care about sap and it seemed that Rave wanted to hear it right now anyways. "I just want you to feel safe, I don't care how, but I want you to feel safe. I won't ever let them touch you."

"..." A pause and flushed cheeks. "G-get off me, Goldberg." Rave snapped.

With a huge grin Nat replied. "It'll cost ya a kiss."

The glare deepened and Nat was pleased that he'd made him snap back into normal. Rave huffed and pecked him quickly. "Okay now get off!"

Nat obliged, getting off the bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need me, Princess. Just call if you need somethi-" A hand tugged at his wrist. "Huh?"

"I… want you to stay…" Rave replied, a grumble of words that made Nat grin regardless of the frustration of their owner.

"Whatever you want." Nat crawled in next to him, pleased when Rave hesitantly curled close, cheeks red and glare still present.

The two fell asleep shortly after.

~.~.~

Morning brought a knock on the door that woke both boys, now with tousled hair from sleep, both still curled against each other. Nat got up, assuring Rave he'd be back and wandered downstairs. Of course it was Edd… early risers and such…

"Edd, it's six in the morning…" Nat yawned, checking his watch.

"I figured an early start would be preferable as we do have a lot of shopping to do, yes? Unless I woke you… oh dear, I'm terribly sorry." He quickly apologised.

Nat yawned again and grinned. "Nah it's cool. Come on in, Princess is still asleep but I gotta head back up before he gets upset again…"

"Is he not coping well?"

"I think it's like trauma or something. He'll be okay he just needs someone nearby is all. Help yourself to the fridge, I'll be back down later." He ran up the stairs, skipping every other step.

Rave whined lightly when the lights were turned on. "Turn that fucking thing back off."

"Edd's here to take you shopping, do you want to shower first?" At the mention of a shower he was up and bounding to the bathroom, halting in his steps when Nat started laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Goldberg!" He snapped. "It's been a while!"

Nat's grin didn't fade, hands going up in defense. "Hey no I'm not making fun of you. I find your enthusiasm cute. Can I join you?"

"You're fucking disgusting." He scowled. "You stay out here. Go fucking talk to Edd or something."

Cleaned and dressed in Nat's oversized clothing, Edd and Rave headed out while Nat headed to get Kevin and go to work. They planned on all four of them meeting back at Nat's place after the two cops got out of work.

Boy did they not realise how impossible that'd become.

~.~.~

"I'm not fucking putting that on." Rave said, face flat. Edd was helpful, but the selections he made really weren't good enough.

"Language." The habitual response fell out before he continued. "Alright, how about you pick then? I'm not very good at this…"

"Explains why you dress the way you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm not saying you look bad, if that's what you're fucking afraid of."

Relief crossed his features and Edd relaxed. "Just pick out what you like. Nat gave me his debit card and said we could buy how ever much you need."

So Nat was paying for all this… it seems Rave was wrong, and Nat had in fact changed from that obnoxious little shit he once knew. Not that he wasn't obnoxious, he was just… less so. He went about the clothes, smiling inwardly.

"Hey there, precious." The voice made him stop cold, frozen in place. Matthew. The voice that sent his heart plummeting into his stomach. "Thought you could get away huh? No matter, your little friend here is more than enough to make up for it."

"Don't fucking touch him!" He snapped, only to be struck.

"Do not tell me what to do, James. Come along now. We'll head back now and forget this ever happened."

Rave didn't wait, he bolted, hearing Matthew bark orders at a few men that had been hiding nearby. Where was Edd?! This wasn't safe for him either. He scanned but didn't see him or hear him calling out to him. The side of the store they were in was mostly empty, due to it being so early. Nat finally made it to a security counter and collapsed on the floor in front of the guard, body pushed to the limit and exhausted. He didn't even see the men try to come after him then.

Nor was there any sign of Edd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter, but important anyways. Remember: I'm a horrible person~**

* * *

The call came in and Kevin felt as though the world had stopped. Edd had been taken. Edd was gone and he couldn't get him back. Now it was happening all over again and how long would they have Edd? Ten years? Twenty? When Nat left to go see Rave and ask the security office questions, Kevin just stayed behind, a daze taking over him and impairing him like a depressant drug taking over his system. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Numbness was all he felt.

No.

No this wasn't going to continue. He got out of his seat and left the station. Gun in hand, he rushed down to see Jourdon. If she didn't know, he'd go out to the warehouse where the showcase had been held. If that didn't work… Kevin didn't know what he'd do. He nearly broke the door to Kaide's appartment.

"Good lord, Kevin! Knock!" She shrieked, jumping up.

"They got Edd. You have to know something. There's got to be something you didn't say." Kevin was in hysterics, not like his usual self. This wasn't just about a romantic interest, this was about not letting another friend slip away. It was about finally having a fucking normal life! About finally being happy! All of them!

Jourdon hesitated. "I… don't have anything else…. I told you all I know, Kevin, I don't know anything more."

The hesitation was all he needed. "Kaide, I swear to whatever power is out there if you don't fess up now, I'll kill you." He drew the gun and she froze.

"Kevin, put that down, no one's done anything for you to use it!"

"You know something! I can see it! I'll shoot dammit!"

"Kevin! Put it down! You need to relax before you do something you regret!"

"Not until you tell me what you're not telling me!"

"Fine! Fine! Just… put the gun down!" Jourdon let a breath out when he finally lowered the weapon. "Rave might have mentioned a man named Matthew as the leader… he's not. He's second in command and receives about… 30% of all profit. This might not seem like much… but there's more to it. The leader of this slick ring is… well… Eugene. Though he goes by Big E most days."

Eugene… that's a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Eddy's older brother had disappeared after the incident at the amusement park but they all just figured he'd moved after the summer ended.

"You… knew that?"

"I've known a while… I knew Rave was with him… He's had his eye on Edd a long time." She told him, her voice quieting.

"You… this whole time… you…"

"I found out by accident and he told me that if I spilled it to anyone he'd kill Rave without a second thought. I didn't want to be the reason he was dead… and even now… I can't help you anymore than what I've just said. He can still kill him."

"We fucking trusted you!" Kevin snapped, the gun back in the air and cocked now. "You lied to us! And because of you Edd is gone!"

"K-Kevin put it down! I'm sorry! I was scared and I didn't know what to do! Put it down!"

"No, Kaide, I'm done dealing with these wild chases you seem to love putting me on."

"Kevin stop it you're scaring me!"

"Where are they?! Where the hell are they keeping him?!"

"I don't know! Since I found out they've moved their whole operation and no one is going to tell the snitch where they went!"

"I don't believe that. Tell me where the hell they are!"

"I told you! I don't know! Kevin, I'm serious, please believe me!"

"I don't!"

"Please!"

The firing of a gun is what came next, Jourdon's mouth hung open and slowly she rocked on her feet and fell backwards. She wasn't breathing too much longer. How tragic, to die without redeeming yourself.

Kevin dropped the gun. What had he done? Instead of being logical and running to call 911, he ran. Stashing the gun in its holster and running until he couldn't go anymore. The docks… it had been a while, but at least he knew where he was. He killed someone… out of anger… and it was a friend… How long would she lay there, blood soaking into the floor before someone found her? He'd be a murderer, he was smart enough to know that no matter what you did, the police always catch you. He was a criminal now… taking police injustice to a whole new level. How was he going to do anything like this? How would he live? He didn't want to go to prison… Everything was complicated now. Even though he tried to shake it off and continue with his plan, heading to the warehouse he'd thought of earlier, he couldn't get the shocked, frightened look Jourdon had worn on her face out of his head.

~.~.~

Rave didn't talk much, he seemed to be doing that quite a bit. Though it was worrying, he blamed himself for Edd's disappearance, and he couldn't fix it so how was he going to do anything to make up for it. Nat kept trying to call Kevin, when he finally gave up he sat down next to Rave and frowned.

"You gonna just sulk all day, Princess?" He tried to cheer him up a little, get a reaction from him, something to say that he was okay!

"Shut up, Goldberg, I'm not in the mood…" His voice was soft, it just made Nat worry more.

"C'mon, James… it wasn't your fault, you were scared and ran. I know Edd wouldn't blame you."

"It doesn't matter, I blame me, it's my fault."

"We'll get him back! I'm sure that's what Kevin's doing right now…!"

"... You think?"

"He was pretty messed up when he heard about it, looked sort of crazed even. He's probably kicking ass like in those cop movies to get Double D back."

This seemed to get him to calm down a little. "Alright… if you say so."

"It'll be okay, James, I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Shit goes by quickly but it's supposed to. Sorry, it's supposed to seem like a huge blur of info.**

* * *

The warehouse was empty, but there were obvious signs that it had been used recently. He looked around, turned over tables and destroyed decorations… Funny substances that smelled like urine, Kevin supposed they were either rats or the slaves were told to stand there no matter what. The place seemed clear of anything useful, but then he spotted a shredded paper on the floor and he snatched it quickly. A hand scrawled note written on the back of a newspaper that contained an address. The note read 'we return here' and circled a large old building just outside of the city area.

There was no way he wasn't going there.

~.~.~

"The body of a local woman, Jourdon Kaide, was found dead this morning…" The news reporter said. "By a local drug dealer claiming he stopped by to drop off money he owed her…"

Rave dropped his mug and it shattered. The resounding noise sent Nat running in asking what was wrong frantically and Rave couldn't respond besides pointing at the TV.

"... No way…" He was just as shocked and Nat called Kevin's cell as quickly as he could, almost surprised when he actually did pick up.

"... Nat?"

"Dude have you seen the news?!" Nat couldn't seem to stay calm.

"News?"

"Jourdon is dead!"

"..."

"Kevin?"

"I'm sorry." And he hung up.

Nat didn't like the sound of that. It almost sounded like he was guilty of it himself. He headed for the door. "Rave, stay put, there's something wrong with Kevin and I'm gonna go find him."

He tried calling Kevin again, once again he picked up though he didn't speak this time.

"Kev, what did you do?"

"I-I got mad… she said she knew Rave had been there the whole time… She said that Eddy's big bro was in charge of the whole thing and she wouldn't… he told her he'd kill Rave if she told anyone and I got mad and…." He stopped talking.

"Kevin are you crazy?! Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

"I'm going after Eddy's brother. I'm getting Edd back."

"Where. Are. You?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Dammit Kev-" Kevin hung up. "-in… dammit!"

Nat sped off in his car after that.

~.~.~

He drove his car into the building, fury taking over him and not allowing any rational thought. He got out, the people inside had drawn guns and a few women that were around had moved to the sides in fear. They weren't dressed as slaves so there was no knowing who they were. He didn't even mind the guns, he just walked, a bunch of men stopping him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" One of them shouted.

He laughed for the longest time, causing them to wonder if he was insane. Once he stopped he drew his own gun. "Y'know it was not going to last a long time before someone figured out who was running this whole time. Have you ever heard of the bad guy winning?"

His words confused them and they let their defenses down and he waved the weapon around wildly.

"It would just take a matter of time before you took someone important." And he shot one of the men without thinking. "Did you all think that this would end up with your wallets fat and you're just happy with everything?!" He shot another, now their weapons were back up again and they were shouting threats and he wasn't listening, shooting more of them, someone shot at him, grazing his arm and causing him to hiss in pain. He still didn't care.

"You're all dead! All of you! You've taken him from me!" He hissed, shooting again, leaving only one, trembling man with a gun left.

"Please! I'll give you the money! Don't shoot!"

"I don't want your fucking money, I want Edd." Kevin spat. The confused look that crossed the man's face only made him angry, and he shot, continuing up to the top floor of the building. He shot anyone who tried to stop him as he approached the large office. Sitting inside, Eugene, and he loaded the gun and pointed it.

"What the hell kid…?!"

"Give him back!"

"Give who back?!"

"Edd!"

"I don't have any of those twerps!"

"Don't fucking lie to me! Give him back!"

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know where he is! Get los-" The gun fired, through his chest and Kevin stopped, looking down at his own body as blood began to soak his shirt. He collapsed. Behind him, a security guard had finally come and shot the cop.

The world went black.

~.~.~

Ten years ago, Kevin Barr was walking along, Rave in front of him, Jourdon behind him, when a black van pulled up and started chatting him up. They wanted him to help find their dog and he stopped, knowing it was a trick, before continuing to walk on. The truck's back doors swooped open and hands grabbed hold of him, pulling him inside the vehicle. Rave stopped up ahead and turned to run after him, Jourdon screamed his name and moved to get him, but it was too late. The men pressed the cloth to his face and Kevin went out, the van speeding away.

"It's time for the delusion to end, Kevin." The voice in his head rang, and he opened his eyes. There, in a dark warehouse, Kevin Barr now lay, ten years later, in the very place he'd built his world around. Rave had never been the victim. Rave was probably sitting with Nat and had been sitting with him for ten years. Rave had never been kidnapped. Edd was not in danger. No, the only one who'd been taken…

Was Kevin.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's short okay? I think this one is gonna sit until I can get out of the writer's block.**

* * *

No one can tell you what to believe. Your world is what you make it, and his world for ten years had been blind. He lay motionless and useless, only moving his body when told, but never once did the commands ever register in his head. He was a server, but that didn't mean he wasn't humiliated in everything he did. Marks that littered his body were now realised and the memories of the past ten years that he'd filled with fake memories not filled him and in one overwhelming instance he cried out, tearing at his hair. He didn't recognise the house he was in, but he knew it wasn't a warehouse so he must have been rented out. To his cry, someone came to his aid quickly. He felt like he could recognise the face if he tried but it didn't register, nameless Master crouched down near him, trying to get his attention and help him but… all he heard was what sounded like mumbling through water. At least the person he was with wasn't horrible.

His shoulder was beeping and he couldn't breathe any longer. He remembered waking up a few days ago before passing out. In that time he must have been rented… but the beeping meant he'd been stolen. Was this his freedom?

"Kid, kid calm down, it's okay now." The words broke through the haze.

"Where am I?" He asked, his body ached and his shoulder was once more on fire.

"Safer than you used to be." Nameless Master sighed softly. "You've been up muttering for a few days, wouldn't eat or sleep… I'm just glad you've snapped out of it."

Nameless Master finally came into view in his memories, his out of it mind now realising who he was looking at. Or who he thought he looked at…

"Nat?"

"I'm afraid not, My name is Xavier." The image washed away and short, black hair and blue eyes met him now. "I'm sorry to say you're not home, not yet. I have an employer that has been looking into your whereabouts for a long time. A few employers. Nathan is back in his home with James, Jourdon, Nazz, and Eddward. We'll be heading there tomorrow."

Home. Home sounded wonderful, his body was sweating and he felt very dizzy, but he smiled. The beeping increased and he collapsed on the floor, his ears ringing and Xavier calling out to him.

When he woke he was laying on a bed, several faces surrounded him, the closest one was barely recognisable until his vision started to clear. Edd. He could see Edd, and slowly, Nazz, Nat, Rave… it seemed they were all here and Edd alerted them to his conscious state. Though he felt like he could go out at any moment.

"What's causing the fever?" Nazz asked. Edd just looked upset.

"I can't tell… I don't know yet." He seemed very disturbed that he couldn't figure it out.

"Good to have you back, buddy." Nat grinned from across the room, making his way over.

Kevin's mouth was dry, he could barely speak. He just pointed at the pitcher of water next to the bed, his body shaking and quickly Nazz got him a glass and both she and Edd helped him sit up so he could drink it.

"Ten years…" Edd mumbled. "Ten long years… We missed you…"

He couldn't think of a way to respond. He just nodded slowly, gulping down water before Edd stopped him with a concerned look.

"Carefully… you're so undernourished I'm scared you'll just throw anything back up." Edd warned, voice soft. Kevin, again, could only nod.

Eventually he grew weary and fell asleep again. For the next few days he was in and out of sleep, not that he cared, he was safe… sick as a dog, but safe. It wasn't until the word 'arsenic' was mentioned did he make an attempt to stay awake.

"Ar...s..enic?" He groaned, rolling over.

"He's awake…" Nazz moved back next to the bed.

"Yes, arsenic." Edd sighed. "You seem to be suffering effects of arsenic poisoning and we tested your fingernails and they came back positive… I just don't know where it came from. We're trying our hardest to keep you hanging on… but we're going to have to transfer you to a hospital…"

"Tracker." Kevin stated, causing Edd to look over. "I think… the tracker… in my shoulder… isn't a tracker." If that made sense…

Edd seemed to mull it over before slowly becoming horrified. "That's how they've been getting away with it. If someone escapes, if someone is taken, they release the poison… and any chances of them getting caught is destroyed before they can get to the police."

It made as much sense as anything right now. Delirious and weak he wanted to fall asleep once more. It never occurred to him that he hadn't seen Jourdon since he got there, or that he'd only seen Nat once. When it did he was too tired to ask. He grabbed for water and took a few gulps.

"I think I'm hungry…" He mumbled, yawning.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Nazz stood and left the room, Edd took her place sitting next to him.

"I'm so confused… what happened?" Kevin asked, forcing himself awake.

"Ironically, you have Eddy to thank. He noticed something sort of strange with his brother, talking about sales and transferring product… he said he didn't think it was much until he saw the syringes and strange bottles, finally there were pictures and he called me up the moment he saw you in one of them."

"Damn… I owe the twerp? Not my lucky day." Kevin laughed.

"We're all so happy you're safer now… Jourdon said she knew someone who could easily retrieve you and the next thing I know you're here." Edd seemed teary eyed but happy all the same.

"Speaking of Red, where is she? Haven't seen her once."

"Right now I believe she's out shopping. It is almost Christmas." Edd's eyes seemed to brighten. "She's been here, but you've been asleep so much I guess you haven't seen her."

"Hopefully I'll be able to spend Christmas with you guys unpoisoned."

"I really hope so too… I missed you too much to lose you again." Edd whispered.

"Missed you, too, Dork." It was a half lie. He might not remember missing him, but he was sure he must have, the flashes of memory he got proved that much.

"You're going to make it out of this, I promise." Edd grasped his hand, watching as Kevin attempted to grip back.

"I'm not leaving you behind." He nodded quickly.

It was the closest moment they'd had in years, perfection, and as their lips met for a sweet kiss that felt like their first once more, it really did feel like everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9 ATTENTION

**I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter.**

**I wanted to say this story is on hiatus as I've lost muse for it, however, stories like The Caste and Like Boy Like Girl are still available to read and you should go take a look at those!**

**I promise to come back to this story eventually, for now D: I've sadly lost muse.**


End file.
